Ninjago: Gender Swapped
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: Basically what the title says. I will change some events that I don't agree with in the show *cough cough the love triangle cough cough*
**Ok, so this is my first Ninjago story, and it is, as you can see by the title, a gender-swapped version of Ninjago. Some events I didn't agree with in the show will change. Enjoy, and leave a review!**

Way of the Ninja

My name is Kayla. My brother, Neil, and I run our mother's blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. We have to work hard making a living, but it's worth it, just to see a smile on Neil's face. He's my younger brother, with short black hair and brown eyes flecked with gold.

I slam my hammer on a piece of metal, then dunk it into the water. Some call me hotheaded and reckless, but I'll prove them wrong with this amazing sword. I pull it out of the water and groan. It's bent and useless. I push my wavy brown hair, which falls to my waist, into a perfect bun.

"You made the sword too fast," Neil comments, sauntering over. "Honestly, take your time."

"Whatever," I roll my fiery brown eyes.

The bell rings over the door, signalling the arrival of a customer. An old woman with waist-length white-blond hair comes in. "I'm Sensei Wu," she says, creepily pulling her hair into the exact same bun as mine. "I knew your parents. Wonderful people, they were."

For some reason, this ticks me off. "This shop is called Four Weapons, not For Browsing. Either buy something or get out," I say, flinching slightly at her cold stare.

"Huh," the old woman says, "I thought I might find something special here."

She leaves, rudely leaving the door wide open. "What a weirdo," I mutter under my breath.

Moments later, a dark cloud appears over Ignacia. Skeletons on odd bone-like vehicles shoot out of the vortex. The lead vehicle, a sort of skeleton truck, zooms ahead, heading straight towards us. One of the skeletons is screaming that she's dying to go down there. Another skeleton rolls her eyes, saying that she's already dead. I assume that means they're here to fight. Well, if they want a fight, they'll get one.

The leader of these strange skeletons, a four-armed one, calls for an attack. The strange skull truck and the motorcycles surrounding it race forward. I'm terrified, but I try not to show it. "What are they?" Neil murmurs beside me, fascinated.

"Stay in here," I say, pulling a heavy armored breastplate and a helmet over my _Four Weapons_ uniform. I grab a curved sword hanging from the wall. Rushing outside, I slam the sword into one skeleton's ribs, which would have knocked the breath out of any living being. Unfortunately, the skeleton simply shakes her head and swings her nunchucks, giving a glancing blow to my shoulder. I wince with pain but continue my attack.

Suddenly, the skeleton's head flies off with a blow from a bamboo staff. I look in awe at my savior: Neil. Fabulous. "I thought I told you to stay inside," I groan, slicing a skeleton's arm off with a couple swings of my sword.

"What? And let you have all the fun?" Neil laughs, kicking aside another skeleton.

Behind me, out of the corner of my eye, I see two skeletons, the ones that were arguing before, sneaking into our shop. I'm too busy to worry about it, though I hear scuffling from inside and a crash. I slightly turn to see our sign, fallen and broken, on the ground. _They'll pay for that._

Before I can attack those two bozos, the four-armed leader from earlier leaps in front of me. She smiles cruelly. "Not so fast," she says.

I charge at her, but she pulls four daggers practically out of nowhere. I swing my sword and yell indistinct words, something that should sound courageous and heroic but comes out sounding like a squeak. The skeleton quickly knocks me over and holds a dagger dangerously close to my neck. I try to struggle out of her grasp, but it's no use.

Suddenly, I notice a flash of gold. It spins toward our tussle, knocking the skeleton off of me. It's the old woman, the sensei, from the shop. I gasp with relief and flop over, too weak to stand but too proud to ask for help. The old woman proceeds to face the skeleton. "Sensei Wu," the skeleton grins, "your Spinjitzu looks rusty."

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it, Samukai," the old woman responds, launching herself at the skeleton. Samukai, knocked aside and winded, grins evilly and, with her last bit of strength, throws her daggers at the water tower, the representation of Ignacia. It begins to tip, dangerously close to falling on me. I try, and fail, to crawl out of the way, but my heavy armor is making it impossible to move. Just when I think the end is near, Sensei Wu uses the strange spinning technique and saves me. I hear the water tower crash not an inch from where I had been a second before.

The skeletons retreat, and Samukai yells, "Take the kid!"

One of the skeletons fires a bone hand off the truck, and it grabs Neil. He kicks and screams, but they simply drive off. I get up shakily and try to run, only to fall on my face. "Why didn't you save him like you saved me?" I ask, my voice shaking in horror.

"You're welcome," Sensei Wu replies, "Now, you can train to become a ninja."

"Excuse me?" I snap, "Who are they? Who are you? And can I get my brother back now?"

"They were acting on the orders of Lady Garmadon," Sensei Wu says, "She is my sister, but evil runs through her veins. We have been fighting since she became fully evil. Unfortunately, on our last run-in, I banished her to the Underworld, and she is simply a shadow of her former self. She constantly is seeking a way out, for only then can she take over Ninjago, making it into her own image."

"That explains nothing," I say.

"Please, no interruptions," she says. "I sense the fire within you. It burns bright with love for your young brother. If it is harnessed correctly, you will save your brother with your newfound skills."

"Harnessed?" I ask.

"You must come with me back to my monastery and train to become a ninja," she says.

I am super confused, but I have to get Neil back or I'll never forgive myself. Drawing in a shaky breath, I say, "Yes."

We travel for a long time, up steep mountains and around flowing rivers. I can't even enjoy the scenery, for Neil's kidnapping weighs heavily on my conscience. Once we climb steep stone steps, we have reached the top of the highest mountain in Ninjago. A monastery rests here. Sensei Wu opens the doors and says, "Do this course before I finish my tea." She pushes a golden dragon statuette over and a full training course, complete with spinning platforms and real axes. I gulp. _Well, if this is what it takes to get Neil back._

I leap onto a platform and begin to jump. I swerve around an axe and kick a dummy in the face. "You failed," Sensei Wu says.

"Again, then," I say. I'm determined to get this right.

After failing several more times, I try again. I kick the teacup out of Sensei Wu's hands and complete the challenge, just before she finishes her tea.

"Your final task will be tomorrow," she says.

I'm exhausted, but I try not to let it show. She leads me into my sleeping quarters, where I change into red silk pajamas. I'm brushing my teeth when three mysterious black-clad figures attack me. I frantically kick out and that's when Sensei Wu bursts in.


End file.
